The invention relates to a device for treating digital information elements, comprising a generating device including a first memory, a read-out device which is connected thereto and which is capable of sequentially producing digital information elements, read under the control of a read command signal received, on a first information output, the first information output being connected, via a connection line, to a pickup device including a second memory for temporarily storing digital information elements received and for subsequently applying these elements to a second information output connected thereto, a measuring device being provided for detecting the degree of filling of the second memory, the measuring device comprising means for supplying at least two different alarm signals under the control of the degree of filling.
A device of this kind, intended for the equalization of the speed of a tape reader, is known from the article by R. A. Skov and E. G. Newman, "Buffer System", IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Volume 2, No. 5, February, 1960, pages 86-89. In accordance with the known technique, the (analog) drive speed is increased if the second memory is less than half full (.ltoreq. 2.6), whilst the speed is decreased if it is more than half full (.gtoreq. 4/6). The information is output to a synchronously operating device.